


i found you, my happiness

by xmhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, joshua loves jeonghan soooo muchhhh :-(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhao/pseuds/xmhao
Summary: He can’t believe how lucky he is, to be here with Jeonghan in this life. Joshua would like to think, even in a million different universes, they would be able to find their way to each other, over and over again, one way or another.





	i found you, my happiness

**Author's Note:**

> happy 'falling for u' season to all jihan enthusiasts! <3
> 
> this fic is inspired by [that one fanmeet](https://twitter.com/svtsangel/status/1177817354832683008?s=20) svt had recently with special guest, bookkeu! please don't let jeonghan around anymore dogs... dfghjdhj....
> 
> and [this](https://s3.amazonaws.com/imagesroot.rescuegroups.org/webpages/s135nzd9yxg8imd.jpg) is jihan's dog!
> 
> hope you enjoy~ <3

_ Walking through the wind as it passes through our fingers _

_ Sharing ordinary habits with me _

_ Someone to hold me when I’m down _

_ I hoped that kind of person would exist _

_ But that person is right here _

~

The sharp smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the apartment, attacking Joshua’s senses as he pours himself a cup. The mug he chose this morning is an old one, one he was gifted years ago on a birthday he has no recollection of. The inside of the mug is slightly stained at the bottom due to his habit of drinking straight black coffee throughout the years. There’s nothing really special about the mug itself, with its chipped acrylic paint coming off the handle, and the plain Christmas tree design on the side, but he loves it anyway. Joshua takes a small sip of the piping hot coffee, taking in the burn as the liquid slides down his throat. It’s a particularly chilly morning today, the fall season has just begun but the sudden shift in the weather still took Joshua by surprise. He doesn’t mind it though, he likes being able to wear the other eighty percent of his closet. Maybe it’s because he was born during the winter, but Joshua has always favored colder weather. He knows a certain someone would kindly disagree, however. He smiles to himself as he thinks of the pout he will be faced with once that someone wakes up to this crisp Sunday morning. 

Joshua’s thoughts are interrupted as he feels a small presence at his feet. He looks down and is greeted by the sight of a little pile of fluff attempting to claw its way up Joshua’s legs. Joshua chuckles and squats down, running his free hand along the head of the tiny Yorkshire Terrier he rescued from the local dog shelter earlier this year. She was just a few months old when Joshua met her and he fell completely enamored with her at first sight. The dog tags on her collar jingle as she hops around, basking in the attention. One of the tags reads _ Lola _, a name that Joshua felt suited a cute, toy-sized dog, the other tag just a simple, silver heart. Joshua scratches around Lola’s ears, her favorite spot to be scratched, smiling as her entire body wiggles with happiness and excitement. 

Suddenly, a sneeze comes from the other side of the apartment, causing Lola to jump in surprise. Joshua laughs softly as Lola lets out the tiniest bark and bolts straight to the bedroom. A few seconds later, Joshua hears a startled yelp, which he assumes was due to Lola’s wake up call. He stands back up and grabs another mug from the cupboard. He pours in the coffee and adds two spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of cream, as always. As Joshua is stirring the coffee, he hears a pair of feet drag across the floor of the hallway and into the kitchen. Before he knows it, long arms wrap around his waist and he feels a chin find its way into the crook of his neck.

“Mornin’, Jeonghan,” Joshua says, a warm sensation filling his chest.

Jeonghan hums, sleep clearly still in his system. 

Joshua raises the mug of coffee he just finished mixing into Jeonghan’s line of vision. Jeonghan gasps softly and removes his hold on Joshua’s waist to grab onto the mug with both hands.

“Did you put t-”

“Two spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of cream? Of course.”

“What would I do without you?” Jeonghan says, placing a gentle kiss on Joshua’s cheek.

Joshua’s face reddens slightly, but Jeonghan doesn’t notice because he’s already downing half the cup of hot coffee.

Joshua and Jeonghan have been _ officially _ together for the past year and a half, but have known each other since elementary school. Childhood best friends turned boyfriends, it’s your typical love story. From years of unrequited love for your best friend, to awkward misunderstandings, to drunken confessions, Joshua and Jeonghan have hit every possible cliché in the book. It had been a long journey to get to where they are now, but one that was worth it in the end. And no matter how long they’ve known each other, Joshua still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he’s around Jeonghan. He would never admit that to him though, he’d never hear the end of it from his boyfriend.

When Jeonghan finally puts the cup down, a pout forms on his face.

‘Ah, there it is,’ Joshua thinks, a smile threatening to appear on his own face.

“I’m still cold,” Jeonghan grumbles, his lower lip jutting out, pout in full force. 

Joshua breaks out into a mischievous smile and grabs onto Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him forward to meet their lips in a kiss. Jeonghan gasps, not expecting the sudden display of affection, giving Joshua the chance to deepen the kiss. When they finally break apart, Jeonghan’s cheeks are tinted pink, his eyes in a haze.

“Better?” Joshua asks, running the tip of his nose along the side of Jeonghan’s face. 

Jeonghan bites his lip to hide his smile. “Much better.”

The sweet moment is cut short by the tugging on Joshua’s pajama pants. Lola is trying to regain Joshua’s attention, but Jeonghan is not having it. 

“Shoo, Lola,” Jeonghan grumbles. “Shua was mine first.”

Joshua chuckles, fondness overcoming him at the sight of Jeonghan fighting with a dog for his attention.

“It’s okay, Jeonghannie. I have enough attention to give to the both of you,” Joshua says, placing one more gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

“Good.”

Lola is soon whining at Joshua’s feet, since her attempt to turn the attention back to her failed. 

“Alright, alright,” Joshua chuckles, picking Lola up and placing a kiss on her head. “One for you, too.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, and pokes Lola right on the nose. “Spoiled brat.”

Joshua snorts. “You spoil her more than I do.”

Jeonghan brushes Joshua’s accusation off with a wave of his hand and finishes off the rest of his coffee. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Joshua glances over to the pile of toys in the living room, every single one bought on the same day because, according to Jeonghan, “the store was having a really good sale” or whatever.

Lola starts whining again, fidgeting around in Joshua’s arms. 

“I think she needs to pee,” Joshua says, grabbing Lola’s leash on top of the kitchen counter.

Jeonghan hums in acknowledgement, eyes suddenly glued to his phone. He knows exactly where this is going. 

“Let’s go take a walk, Hannie,” Joshua says, tapping the side of Jeonghan’s leg softly with his foot. 

“It’s freezing in here already, it’s probably negative fifty degrees outside.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Jeonghan. C’mon, it looks so nice outside today.”

“I’ll pass.”

This time it’s Joshua’s turn to pout. Looks like he’s going to have to bring out the big guns. He steps around to get in front of Jeonghan and brings Lola’s face up next to his own, offering the best puppy dog eyes he can muster.

“Please, Jeonghannie? For me and Lola?”

Joshua doesn’t know if Lola figured out what he was trying to do, but she also offered tiny whimpers to really add to the sad puppy look Joshua was going for.

Jeonghan groans in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go with you.” 

Joshua giggles, satisfied. Jeonghan is too easy sometimes.

\--

Joshua and Jeonghan step out of their warm apartment building, the brisk air hitting their faces immediately. Jeonghan grimaces and hooks his arm onto Joshua’s, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

“Okay, it’s way too cold today, can we just go for a walk some other time?” Jeonghan whines. 

“C’mon, Jeonghan. It’s not that bad. Besides, you and Lola both need fresh air.”

Lola hops down the steps, dragging her owners along to her favorite tree. She sniffs around it for a minute before deciding on a spot to mark her territory.

“Okay, she peed. Can we go back inside now? I’m tired,” Jeonghan grumbles into Joshua’s shoulder, trying to shield his face from the cold. 

“Let’s just walk for a little bit, okay? Look at how happy Lola is being outside!”

Lola is running around in small circles, her tail wagging at the speed of light. Her small face alight with pure happiness. A look so precious, even Jeonghan can’t deny it. 

“Fine,” Jeonghan says in a pseudo grumpy voice, struggling to hide the smile on his face after seeing Lola’s excited little dance.

Joshua smiles, he knows Jeonghan has always had a soft spot for Lola, despite his constant pestering and trying to pick fights with her. 

“Okay, let’s go, Lola,” Joshua says, and Lola immediately tries to bolt down the sidewalk.

Joshua tightens his grip on Lola’s leash. She’s a small dog, but she’s also a feisty one. Kind of reminds him of Jeonghan. Both of them can look cute and innocent, but will turn around and bare their teeth if they need to. 

Walking Lola is usually a peaceful and relaxing time for Joshua, but when Jeonghan tags along he has to double his efforts and keep an eye on the both of them. Lola in his left hand, Jeonghan in his right. When Jeonghan does take part in these walks, he never wants to hold Lola’s leash, ever since that first time he attempted to walk her and she ended up pulling him down several blocks with the strength of a Great Dane. Now, Jeonghan insists on holding onto Joshua’s free hand, which Joshua doesn’t really mind at all. 

A few blocks later, a golden retriever walks by, minding its own business, but Lola sees this as an opportunity to show her owners who’s boss, so she immediately starts barking and yapping away in her small, shrill voice. The golden retriever ignores her which just annoys Lola even more. Joshua sees this so he quickly scoops her up before she can try anything, bowing in apology to the owner. As the other dog finally disappears around a corner, Lola calms down and looks at Joshua, immediately attempting to lick his face and act like she did nothing wrong. However, a hand comes into Lola’s vision and grabs onto her snout, holding her in place. 

Joshua laughs at Lola’s ridiculous expression. “Jeonghan, what are you doing?”

“Haven’t you seen those videos?” Jeonghan asks, still focusing on the hold he has on Lola’s snout. “You can train dogs to place their faces into your hand when you form a circle.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Hannie.”

Jeonghan snorts, letting go of Lola’s mouth and instead, twisting the fur on the top of her head to form an Alfalfa-like point. 

“Jeonghan!”

“What? It looks cute!”

Joshua sighs and smooths Lola’s fur back down. “This is why I can’t leave the two of you alone.”

Jeonghan giggles, bumping his hip onto Joshua’s playfully before he continues on their walk. Joshua places Lola back down onto the ground, watching as Jeonghan strolls down the sidewalk, admiring how good he looks with red and orange leaves fluttering around him. Something inside of Joshua twists at the beauty Jeonghan radiates, even from behind. His broad shoulders hidden underneath his turtleneck and winter coat combo, his slender fingers and strong hands stuffed inside the pockets. The way his breath swirls into the chilly fall air, his freshly dyed, chestnut brown hair moving with the gentle breeze. If Joshua knew how to paint, he would want to cover endless canvases with Jeonghan, would want to capture every second of his beauty and display them in galleries and museums where he belongs. He could probably spend all day just admiring Jeonghan’s features, all his perfections and flaws, from the symmetry of his almond shaped eyes, to the tiny scar at the corner of his mouth. It’s embarrassing, really, how Joshua sometimes finds himself stuck in a trance while Jeonghan is doing the most simple, mundane things. He can’t believe how lucky he is, to be here with Jeonghan in this life. Joshua would like to think, even in a million different universes, they would be able to find their way to each other, over and over again, one way or another. As friends, roommates, coworkers, lovers, as long as they’re together, in whatever shape or form, Joshua will be happy.

Lola’s barking cuts off Joshua’s thoughts. She’s pulling on the leash, whining, wondering why they weren’t moving.

Jeonghan spins around and realizes the two weren’t following behind him, a cheeky smile blooming on his face.

“Tired already?” Jeonghan calls out to Joshua.

Joshua smiles, taking in Jeonghan’s red-tipped nose and ears, the sun shining from behind him like a halo, wanting to commit the sight before him to memory. 

Joshua take several strides to catch up to his boyfriend, Jeonghan’s hand already sticking out, waiting for him to grab onto it. Joshua laces their fingers together, a feeling of safety and warmth overtaking him. A feeling of home. Of love. 

No, Joshua will never get tired of this.

~

_ My happiness is all here _

_ I’m so happy I found you_

_ I wanna hold your hands as we look in the same direction _

_ Wanna hold you tight when we meet eyes _

_ I’m falling for you _

_ I’m falling for you once again _

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to tab<3 for helping me think up a name and breed for jihan's little pup hehe, i love youuuu~
> 
> also, a few people have been asking me to write happy jihan since the other jihan fics i've written had sad, terrible endings dfgjhdfg i hope this makes up for it ;___; i promise there will be more happy jihan in the future uwu
> 
> follow me on twitter @shuauwu !!! <3


End file.
